Vidas enlazadas
by Castle Alba
Summary: La vida de tres conocidas parejas se encuentran para festejar la buena nueva de una de ellas. Es un crossover de tres series, Bones, JAG y Castle. Un regalo muy especial para mi amiga Zeny por su cumpleaños.


Una hermosa doncella de largos cabellos dorados y mirada del color del cielo, recorría las estrechas sendas del florecido jardín de la marquesa de Olot. Rosas, jazmines, glicinas y azucenas inundaban de aromáticas sensaciones a aquella preciosa joven de nombre Areli. Hija de marqueses, Areli vivía prisionera en aquel palacio entre personas del servicio. Su jaula dorada, como ella solía llamarla.

El mundo exterior era una poderosa fuerza que la atraía y que solo podía conocer a través de los libros que, cuando los marqueses no la veían, sacaba de la biblioteca del palacio y se los llevaba al jardín. Aquella floreciente zona de la casa era el lugar donde dejaba volar la imaginación para soñar que era una joven a la que un apuesto caballero esperaba...

- ¡Booth! Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que le cuentes fantasías a Christine. No quiero que nuestra hija crezca pensando que los cuentos infantiles llenos de mentiras son ciertos.

- Solo son cuentos, Bones – Booth tomó a su hija en brazos, quien lloraba proclamando la continuidad de la historia que su padre le había estado contando con fervor – Trataba de dormirla y he descubierto que se relaja oyendo mi voz, ¿verdad que sí? - Christine, que tenía el rostro enterrado en el hombro de su padre, levantó la cabeza y lo miró durante unos segundos, dejando de llorar.

- Pues podrías aprovecharlo para que aprenda cosas útiles – su enfado aumentaba por segundos y nada de lo que su marido decía le parecía correcto – Su cerebro absorbe con mayor rapidez los conocimientos que un cerebro humano, así que esta edad es ideal para que aprenda.

- Bones, ¡tiene 3 años! Es solo una niña.

- Sé la edad que tiene, Booth.

- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Mira, mientras peleábamos Christine ha terminado por quedarse dormida – le susurró girándose para mostrarle como el rostro sereno de su hija permanecía sobre su hombro – Voy a acostarla, así podemos preparar las maletas para esta tarde. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

- A las ocho y media, pero debemos estar allí una hora antes porque tenemos asientos en clase business.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué se ha tenido que ir a vivir tan lejos. ¿No tenía ciudades de Nueva York para elegir?

- A mi no me extraña, Booth. Es uno de los destinos turísticos más importantes del país, tiene un clima envidiable y dicen que el trato de los lugareños hace que los turistas repitan. Ha elegido una buena ciudad para disfrutar de ese año sabático.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que a ti te gustaría vivir allí?

- Yo no dejaría mi trabajo, es mi vida junto con vosotros y lo sabes. Pero no me importaría pasar unas vacaciones allí.

- Lo tendré en cuenta para nuestro próximo viaje. Después de pasarnos por Irlanda, claro – le susurró con una amplia sonrisa rosando sus labios para darle un tierno beso, sabiendo que el país europeo era uno de sus destinos soñados – Ahora voy a subir a Christine a su habitación antes de que se despierte. No quiero que me vuelvas a echar la bronca si se despierta y tengo que contarle uno de mis cuentos.

- Si, anda sube, no quieras enfadarme – esta vez fue ella la que sonrió sin ocultarlo, mientras veía como su marido subía las escaleras susurrando dulces palabras a su hija.

Nunca imaginó que pudiese amar tanto a alguien, nunca creyó que podría depender tanto de una persona, nunca pensó que fuese a ser feliz solo con ver una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, así era. Booth era todo cuento pudiese desear, era su amante, su compañero, el padre de su hija y la persona que estaba incondicionalmente para ella. Su marido y su hija era en torno a quienes giraba su vida y eso la llenaba de una alegría infinita.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos que pocos habían visto, la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan subió la escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hija, donde un entregado Seely Booth observaba con cariño a la pequeña, quien dormía plácidamente.

* * *

Al norte de Nueva York, un jeep de color metalizado llegaba a gran velocidad a las puertas del JAG. De él bajó un apuesto caballero con uniforme que se dirigió con paso decidido al interior del edificio.

- Harm, te estaba esperando. Creía que no llegarías y quedan exactamente 43 minutos para que salga nuestro vuelo – le recordó la teniente MacKenzie sin necesidad de mirar el reloj, una habilidad que al comandante Rabb no dejaba de sorprenderle.

- Llegaremos a tiempo, lo prometo – la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al coche para poner rumbo a la casa de ella, donde él prácticamente vivía.

Hacía nueve años que se conocían, sin embargo no les fue fácil a ninguno de los dos dar el paso para que aquella amistad pasase a ser algo más, pese a que los dos sabían que estaban enamorados. La vida de ambos así como las situaciones en las que se habían visto envueltos había hecho que ninguno diese el paso. Nueve años después disfrutaban de lo que les quedaba de noviazgo antes de la boda.

De repente, en la radio del coche comenzó a sonar Laura Pausini y su conocida canción, Las cosas que vives.

- Esta canción me recuerda a nosotros – susurró Harm, dejando sorprendida a Mac, quien permaneció atenta a la letra.

- Salvo que nosotros no somos amigos – rio, haciendo que él la acompañara - Durante años he pensado que la canción perfecta para nosotros era Canta corazón, de Alejando Fernández, pero ahora creo que esta es la que mejor nos refleja, salvo por esa palabra, claro.

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando de la canción, mirándose de vez en cuando, sonriendo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

- ¿De qué conoces a la pareja? - preguntó Mac después de varios segundos de silencio en los que la melodía aun permanecía en sus mentes - Me has dicho que ella es una buena amiga, pero no llego a comprender cómo pudiste conocerla.

- La conozco desde hace años. Su madre fue abogada del JAG muchos antes de que yo me graduara. Sin embargo, aunque ella luego abrió su propio bufete de abogados, colaboró en muchas ocasiones con el JAG, lo que me permitió conocerla. Su hija solo era cinco años más joven que yo así que nos hicimos amigos. Desde entonces, mantengo la amistad con ella y aunque no nos veamos tanto como quisiéramos, tratamos de ponernos al día siempre que podemos.

- Nunca imaginé que tendrías una relación tan estrecha con ella.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- No te confundas Harm, ya sabes que no soy celosa. Simplemente hay cosas tuyas que no sé y cuando me lo cuentas, me sorprende.

- ¿Cosas como qué?

- Como por ejemplo, qué te gustaría tener un hijo.

- ¿Qué? - sorprendido ante su respuesta, dio un volantazo consiguiendo con ello que varios coches hicieran sonar sus cláxones - ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Hablas en sueño. Hace una semana me despertaste con tus gritos. Parecías tener una pelea conmigo porque yo no quería perder mi trabajo por ser madre y tú, en cambio, querías un bebé.

- ¿De verdad dije eso? - le preguntó perplejo.

Ella asintió y de repente el rostro de él cambio, como si algo le hubiese molestado.

- ¿Es que no te gustaría?

- ¿Estás de broma? Si te lo pregunté fue porque no sabía que hablaba en sueños. Lo que dije es real, nada me gustaría más que tener un hijo contigo.

- Pues tendrás que esperar un poco - la cara del comandante se entristeció y ella creyó estar reviviendo aquella noche de hacía ya siete días, así que se apremió para aclarar - Quiero que el vestido de novia me quede bien.

Harm desvió un segundo la mirada de la carretera para dedicarle a su prometida una amplia sonrisa, la mayor que le había visto ella desde que lo conocía. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos, la vida les había recompensado con creces. Entonces recordó una pregunta que una vez le hizo un amigo. Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida, ¿que sería? En ese momento se sentía perdido, la desaparición de su padre estaba aun muy presente en él y enumeró multitud de momentos en los que le gustaría haber actuado de otro modo. Sin embargo, si le volvieran a hacer esa pregunta ahora, diría nada. Nada porque todo lo que había hecho en su vida le había llevado hasta la ella, y de ningún otro modo sería feliz si no era a su lado.

* * *

El sonido del mar al oleaje romper sobre las rocas y el olor a salitre dio los buenos días a la pareja que dormía profundamente en aquella hogareña casa a pie de playa.

Ella era un bálsamo de paz y tranquilidad aferrada a los brazos de su futuro marido, quien, amoldado perfectamente a su cuerpo, la observaba con veneración. Seis años después de haberla conocido, el escritor Richard Castle seguía preguntándose como una mujer como la inspectora Katherine Beckett, luchadora, tenaz, fuerte, decidida, valiente y tremendamente sexy había acabado junto a él. Lo que no sabía es que ella se preguntaba lo mismo pero a la inversa.

Castle se irguió apoyando el codo en la almohada y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mano, disfrutando de la belleza de su novia. Con la mano derecha le retiró los pequeños mechones que cubrían su rostro y le dio un tierno beso sobre el pelo. Ella comenzó a moverse y se giró, abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la profunda mirada azul de él.

- Buenos días – susurró aun adormilada.

- Buenos días cariño – el novelista se acercó a su novia y rozó sus labios, tentándola para que fuese ella quien iniciase el beso, como así ocurrió.

- Si todos los despertares van a ser así, me alegro haber cedido a que pasemos este año aquí – le susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ya te dije que te gustaría. Recuerdo la primera vez que vine. Alexis era un bebé de dos años y yo tenía una gira de presentación en España. No podía dejarla con nadie durante un mes, así que decidí traérmela y quedarnos alejados del caos, estrés y contaminación de las grandes ciudades durante un tiempo. Gran Canarias me pareció el destino perfecto y no me equivoqué. Guardo muy buenos recuerdos de aquellos días.

- Por eso pensaste que sería ideal que nuestro bebé naciese aquí.

- Cada vez que hablamos de nuestro bebé, me parece un sueño – se acercó a ella rozando su barriga, la cual aun no había empezado a crecer. Y es que solo estaba de cinco semanas – Lo mejor es que ha llegado sin buscarlo. Será el perfecto regalo de bodas.

Beckett tomó el rostro de Castle entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión. No podía ser más feliz de lo que lo era en ese momento junto al hombre que había elegido para compartir su vida, sabiendo que llevaba en su vientre al hijo de ambos y que tendría un año para disfrutar de ellos.

- Lo que me cuesta creer es que Gates me haya dado todo un año para mí. No me la imaginaba dejando que uno de sus detectives desapareciese tanto tiempo con la cantidad de asesinatos que hay a diario en Nueva York.

- Eh... - Castle se movió, haciendo que Beckett rompiese el abrazo en el que había estado sumergido, y se incorporó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

- ¿Has tenido algo que ver en ello, Castle?

- Yo... solo quería que pudieses descansar durante el embarazo – a la inspectora la noticia le sentó como un jarro de agua fría y al ver su enfado, el escritor continuó – Hablé con Gates y le dije lo que sucedía.

- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que le has contado que estoy embarazada?

- Tuve que hacerlo o no te hubiese dado el año de baja – el miedo se notaba en su voz, y es que en ningún momento pensó que una mañana de primavera pudiese empezar así.

- ¡Pero podría estar trabajando! No estoy impedida Castle, y mientras el embarazo no estuviese muy avanzado, podría seguir en la 12th. Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas y menos en algo que nos incumbe a los dos.

- Lo siento cariño, siento haberme extralimitado – se giró cruzando su mirada con la de ella – Solo pensaba en lo mejor para ti y el bebé – finalmente agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de toda la situación.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, un silencio que a diferencia de otras muchas ocasiones, resultaba incómodo.

- No te disculpes, ha sido un detalle precioso Rick – le susurró haciendo que el levantara el rostro.

- Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada conmigo? - le preguntó cual niño que espera no ser reprendido.

- Cómo podría estarlo. Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mi.

Una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una ciudad en tinieblas asomó en la cara del novelista, quien dos segundos después estaba comiéndose a besos a la que en pocos meses sería su mujer.

Una mañana de principios de primavera, de cálidas temperaturas – como era propio en la zona – y brisa marinera, una pareja peculiar que a simple vista nada en común tenía, disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida amándose en cuerpo y alma.

Frente a la piscina con vistas al mar, el escritor preparaba la mesa mientras la inspectora terminaba de hacer la comida.

- ¿Puedo probar? - preguntó Castle acercándose a Beckett para rodearla por la espalda – Huele muy bien.

Ella tomó una cucharada y se la acercó a él, quien abrió la boca esperando que ella le diese de probar, cual niño pequeño.

- Eres incorregible – dijo entre risas al ver las caras que su novio ponía al haberse quemado la lengua – Eso te pasa por ser un impaciente. Si me hubieras dejado avisarte para que lo enfriases un poco, esto no te habría ocurrido.

- Es que tiene tan buena pinta que no me pude resistir – se quejó.

- Zalamero, sigue preparando la mesa que esto ya está.

Cinco minutos después, ambos comían sentados uno junto al otro frente a las impresionantes vistas de la isla que tenían desde el jardín.

- Es sobrecogedor – los ojos de la detective estaban fijos en las montañas que parecían dibujadas en aquel paisaje.

- Cuesta creer que sea real – corroboró el escritor.

- A Ryan le va a encantar – respondió recordando que su amigo había nacido y crecido en una isla europea.

- Nada tiene que ver Irlanda con Gran Canarias, pero entiendo lo que dices. Realmente cualquiera que venga hasta aquí se enamora de ella. Es una belleza sin igual. Ya lo comprenderás cuando salgamos de Las Palmas para visitar los pueblos: Santa María de Guía, Moya, Telde,... tienen un encanto especial.

- Estoy deseando que hagamos un poco de turismo – entusiasmada, sonrió.

Continuaron comiendo, en silencio, disfrutando de la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente, hasta que a la detective le asaltó la duda.

- ¿De qué conoces a la antropóloga y su marido?

- ¿Te refieres a Brennan y Booth? - ella asintió - Fue hace cinco años. ¿Recuerdas la presentación de Ola de calor en McNally? - susurró un sí, deseando que continuase con la explicación – A Booth le habían hablado muy bien de mis libros y le apetecía ir a la firma. Luego supe que a Brennan no le agradó la idea, pero aceptó. Tengo que reconocer que no me fue fácil tratar con la antropóloga; es una mujer muy especial y hay que conocerla para entenderla, pero incluso acabé pidiéndole consejo para mis libros. Hace mucho que no los veo. Ahora tienen un bebé y escaso tiempo para que nos podamos ver, pero intento mantener el contacto con ellos.

- Así que especial...

- No pienses mal. Tiene un carácter y una forma de ver la vida muy particular. Lo entenderás cuando la conozcas.

- ¿Crees que vendrán?

- Bueno... sé que tienen una vida muy ocupada, pero supongo que podrán sacar un día para visitarnos.

- Me refería a Esposito, Ryan, Lanie y Gates.

- Gates ya me avisó que no vendría. Bastante hago con dejar que mis inspectores desaparezcan durante 24 horas como para irme yo también. Una capitana debe estar siempre en su lugar de trabajo, fueron textualmente sus palabras. Por los demás no te preocupes; vendrán.

- ¿Saldrá bien?

El escritor supo por su mirada asustadiza que no se refería a la cena en la que les contarían a sus amigos que iban a ser padres en poco menos de ocho meses.

La tomó de la mano y le dedicó una tierna mirada.

- Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo, lo sé. Además, no estás sola, te recuerdo que soy el hombre que susurraba a los bebés – Beckett rió y Castle se relajó – Vamos a hacerlo juntos, lo cuidaremos y lo querremos. Y mientras no llega, podemos seguir disfrutando de lo que tenemos, mi vida.

- Gracias por hacerlo tan fácil, Rick – se acercó a él y a un centímetro de sus labios le susurró – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, Kate, más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor, un amor que no haría otra cosa que crecer y crecer con el tiempo, dando sentido a sus vidas. Y es que ninguno de los dos pensó jamás encontrar algo así, una pareja entregada al 100%, y ahora que se tenían el uno al otro, no entendían la vida sin ese amor que ambos se profesaban, sin esa familia que habían formado y que los colmaba de felicidad.


End file.
